No Type
No Type is a song by American hip hop duo Rae Sremmurd as the second single for their debut album SremmLife. Lyrics Yah! Bad bitches is the (Yah) I ain't got no type (Nah) Bad bitches is the only thing that I like You ain't got no life (Nah) Cups with the ice and we do this every night I ain't check the price (I got it) I make my own money so I spend it how I like I'm just living life And let my momma tell it n*gga I ain't living right (nope) Chop the top off the Porsche, that's a headless horse Extendo long as an extension cord (cord) Bitch I ball like Jordan and I play full court (I play full court) And if you not my type then you know I got to keep this shit short (I got to keep this shit short) What you know about a check? What you got up in your pocket? What you spending when you shopping, dawg? Why you wanna go flex like you all in the mix? Like you got some shit popping off I got some models that you see up in the movies And they want to make a flick for the camera (yeah?) Wanna be Kim Kardashian heard I was living like a bachelor I ain't got no type (nah) Bad bitches is the only thing that I like You ain't got no life (nah) Cups with the ice and we do this every night I ain't check the price (I got it) I make my own money so I spend it how I like I'm just living life And let my momma tell it n*gga I ain't living right (nope) Spend it how I like (Yah) Sinning every night (Yah) Push-start the whip (Hey) Brought it straight to life (to life) Blowing on the Kush (Blowing) Till I'm out of sight (I won't go) I don't check the price (bitch) All I do is swipe She said, "Whats your type?" (yeah) I said "I like what I like!" (yeah) I don't second guess (Nah) I just roll the dice (Keep it movin') Keep your two cents Take your own advice I've been living life (Yeah) Like I live twice I ain't got no type (nah) Bad bitches is the only thing that I like You ain't got no life (nah) Cups with the ice and we do this every night I ain't check the price (I got it) I make my own money so I spend it how I like I'm just living life And let my momma tell it n*gga I ain't living right (nope) I ain't got no type I ain't got no type And Let my momma tell it n*gga I ain't living right Why It Sucks # This is one of Rae Sremmurd's worst songs along with "No Flex Zone". # The adlibs are very annoying. # In the chorus, Swae Lee tells us that he "ain't got no type". However, immediately after that, he says "bad bitches is the only thing that I like" which literally contradicts the statement he said almost immediately before. # The beat is not very interesting. # The lyrics are laughable (ex. "Extendo long as an extension cord"). Redeeming Quality # English singer and songwriter Zayn did a pretty great cover of the song which was arguably better. Music Video Rae Sremmurd - No Type Category:Rae Sremmurd Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:2014 Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists